Gunpowder & Lead
by TheAnnakpick
Summary: Sequel to Love The Way You Lie. I was speeding down the interstate, trying to get home; my mind was in utter chaos. Chad was getting out of jail today, after a five year sentence.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonny With A Chance...darn:(

Sonny POV

7 years later…

I was speeding down the interstate, trying to get home; my mind was in utter chaos. Chad was getting out of jail today, after a five year sentence.

Yes, he was in jail. I put him in there about maybe a year after we got married, after he almost beat me to death.

_Flashback_

"_SONNY!" I dimly heard Tawni scream. I'm not surprised she screamed, I probably look awful, and it's all Chad's fault. He beat me again, so much for promises._

"_Sonny, can you hear me?" She asked me urgently, I looked up at her slowly; she gasped._

_Helping me up, she led me to a mirror. I was in shock by what I saw. _

_I had a black eye, a split lip, and a small gash on my forehead from where he slammed my head into the wall. Everything hurt, especially my stomach, he punched me there a few times._

"_Sonny, what happened?" she asked me._

"_Well, Chad-" I started to say till she cut me off._

"_CHAD DID THIS?" she asked me angrily. I just nodded. "He was drunk."_

_She pulled out her phone, I panicked. "Tawni, what are you doing?"_

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm calling the cops!"_

_I relaxed. I thought she was going to call Chad. "Okay." I sighed "Tawni, I want a divorce."_

_She smiled at me sadly. "I know, Sonny, I'll help you."_

_End flashback_

My stomach was turning in nervousness. I, Sonny Monroe, was starting to get scared. I divorced myself from Chad as soon as I could after that day, he didn't like it so much that I did that, in fact he was furious.

I learned how to handle and fire a gun three years ago, and I got my own gun two months ago, to be prepared for today. Because I know he's going to do something. How do I know this? Well I still remember his last words to me before they took him.

_Flashback_

_The judge slammed the gavel down; a short silence filled the courtroom, then sighs of relief went through my friends, along with me. _

_The bailiff went towards Chad, but Chad apparently had another idea. He headed straight for me and gripped my arm, making me wince in pain._

"_You're going to regret this decision Sonny, five years isn't forever." He told me with an icy stare._

_Pure terror seized my thoughts, and they must have been obvious on my face because he smiled at me wickedly before they slapped cuffs on him and dragged him away._

_End flashback_

Pulling off on my exit, I glanced behind me at the road; tempted to just stay on the interstate and keep driving, but I needed to go home and I knew it.

I jumped slightly when I heard my cell phone go off; I hit the green button and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny." It was Tawni.

"Hey. What do ya need?" I asked trying not to sound upset.

"I was calling to see if you were okay. Since today is when Chad gets out." She said hesitantly.

"Tawni, I'm fine. But I can't really talk right now; I'll call you later, okay?"

"Well, alright. I'm prayin for ya girl. Bye." She said to me. I wasn't going to tell her how I'm really feeling.

I hung up the phone and tossed it to the passenger seat.

Driving as fast as I could through my neighborhood, I pulled up to my house. Getting out of my truck I ran to the door and unlocked it.

I went into my office and opened up the bottom drawer of my desk and grabbed the gun I kept hidden there.

Taking it with me, I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water to soothe my aching throat. While taking a long sip of it, I heard someone pull up the driveway.

I loaded the gun and got it ready; then put it behind me in the waistband of my jeans.

I quietly headed into the living room and stood at the wall, keeping myself hidden from the doorway. I quickly took the hair tie off my wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in my face.

When they opened the door I glanced around the corner; my breath stopped short when I saw him standing in the doorway, I knew he would come, but I was half hoping he wouldn't.

"Come on out, Sonny, I know you're here." He called out.

I silently tip toed back into the kitchen, but stupid me didn't check to see if he had moved before I did.

He was standing in the kitchen already; he looked up at me when I came in. I forgot about everything else when he started walking towards me, I was frozen. _God help me!_

"Hey Sonny." He said to me dangerously.

I replied back half heartedly "Hey."

He wrapped his arms around me tightly, much too tight, it felt like I couldn't breathe. "Did you miss me?"

I spit in his face instead of talking back. He squeezed me tighter.

I gave him a fierce look, then knead him where the sun don't shine.

He let me go immediately cursing. I pulled the gun from behind me; he knocked it out of my hand and slapped me hard, causing me to fall.

He came down on top of me trying to grab my throat; I started thrashing my arms to keep him away from me, screaming profanities at him all the while.

I wriggled underneath him, trying to get away and get my gun back, but he put his knee on top of my chest to keep me from getting away. I tried pushing him off, but he grabbed my wrists and roughly pushed them to the floor holding me still. I glared at him as I gasped for air.

"I told you that you were going to regret that decision Sonny." He told me with a smirk, I could see anger in his eyes; and I knew he could see hatred in mine.

He moved and held both my wrists with one hand, then pulled a knife from his back pocket. My eyes widened in panic. _Crap!_

I moved around as hard as I could trying to get away from him and the knife. I got my right hand free for a second and punched Chad full in the jaw. He cried out; I think I may have broken his jaw.

He let go of my other hand; I pushed against his chest, he let up a small amount, allowing me to get out from under him.

I crawled about half way to my gun before he grabbed my ankle and started yanking me back to him. I kicked at him and tried crawling more; my hand was less than a foot away from the gun. _Come on! Please!_

I glanced over my shoulder at him, he was starting to stand up and come at me. I reached for the gun again; I could just touch it.

I got a hold of it right as he came on top of me with the knife; he turned me back around to face him. He lifted the knife above his head.

I screamed while squeezing my eyes shut tightly and pulled the trigger. His full weight fell on top of me; I heard him shudder his last breath before he went dead weight.

It's over, it's finally over. No more worrying about Chad; he was gone forever. I smiled a little at that.

As my adrenaline rush began to fade, I felt a sharp pain. I looked down, my eyes went wide; his knife had gone into my stomach when he fell. My mind started getting fuzzy, probably from the blood loss.

Where's my phone? Oh wait, I know exactly where it is, it's in the passenger seat of my truck. So now I can't move, and I can't call for help.

Suddenly there was a frantic pounding at the door. "Sonny!" I heard Tawni screaming.

"Tawni, help me!" I yelled as loud as I could, though it probably wasn't very loud.

I heard her open the door; she came into the kitchen and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny, can you hear me?" she started crying "I'm gonna call for help, just hang in there!"

That was the last thing I heard as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Help me!

Okay, I'm in the middle of a writers block, ugh! I hate those. And I don't know what to write next for the story. Does anyone have any ideas? It would help me alot


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry if I took too long updating, I had writers block so you cant really blame me.

I once again do not own Sonny With A Chance:(

Now for the story...

Tawni POV

I just had a feeling in my heart that I needed to check on Sonny and see if she was really okay or if she was just saying she was fine; she has been known to do that.

As I was stepping out of my car I heard a gunshot come from inside her house.

I ran up the steps and banged on the door and yelled for Sonny; I didn't hear an answer so I just went inside.

As I went into the kitchen I heard a small movement to my right; I screamed at the sight.

Chad was dead on top of Sonny, and she wasn't moving either.

"Oh my gosh! Sonny, can you hear me?" I could feel tears on my face. "I'm gonna call for help, just hang in there!"

I put my phone to my ear; after two rings someone picked up. "Please help me! I came to my friend's house and she's been stabbed!"

"Where is you location?" they said quickly.

"105 East Jinkins Circle! Please hurry!" I yelled at them.

I started praying silently while I had my hand on Sonny's forehead.

When I finished I could hear sirens in the distance; and then a man's voice.

"Hello?" he called out.

"In here!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

They came in and got Sonny on a stretcher and to the paramedic; I jumped in the back of the truck with them.

3 hours later…

Sonny went into surgery about two and a half hours ago; the doctor said that they had to see if the knife had punctured any organs.

When I had seen Sonny lying on the ground the way she was, it felt like my heart had stopped for a moment; Sonny is my best friend, I don't want to lose her. Its caused me to pray almost nonstop since we got here.

I looked up when I heard the doctor walk over.

"Well, we looked around and it seems that the blade narrowly missed her liver. She had lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a transfusion. But other than that she seems to be just fine. She should be able to go home tomorrow." He informed me with a smile.

"Oh thank God!" I almost screamed. "Wait, am I allowed to see her?"

"Yes, of course." He said to me and walked away.

I walked down the hallway heading to room 127; the corridor was empty except for a cart holding tasteless hospital food and an empty hospital bed.

I smiled as I entered the room, I saw Sonny laying there by the window. She was looking at the sky, and she was smiling. She turned when she heard me.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back while walking over to her bedside. "How are you?"

"Alive, thanks to you." She smiled wider "So thank you."

I knew she didn't like it when I talked all religious, but I had to tell her anyway.

"You shouldn't thank me, you should thank God." I told her softly.

"Come on, Tawni, you know I don't believe in that stuff." She complained in a huff.

"Well you should. But fine, I'll let it go for now." I sighed unhappily.

She suddenly started laughing. What the heck?

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your face looked like a little kid that didn't get any presents on Christmas." She laughed even more.

Great, so now I'm gonna have people laughing at me about my facial expressions? Perfect.

Please tell me what you think, I wanna know if I'm doing a good job on the story.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello there! I wanted to say thank you to the people who have reviewed my story, you have encouraged me a lot. And I wanted to give a special thanks to **iamatwilightfan19**, you helped me out of my writers block, after you gave me your idea I started seeing it all come together, so thank you!:)

Now for the story...

3 weeks later…

Sonny POV

"Tawni do we really have to go shopping _**today**_?" I asked her. I was really irritated; she dragged me away from my favorite TV show, CSI: Miami.

"Yes we do! You haven't left the house all that much for the past three weeks! So get your butt in that car!" she all but screamed back at me.

"Ugh, fine!" I complained all the way to the vehicle.

"Hey be nice to my baby!" she shouted after I had slammed the door too hard. I swear she loves her car way too much.

At the mall…

"Sonny you really should learn to wear prettier thin-." I stopped hearing her after that. One because I didn't want to hear her tell me again how she doesn't like my fashion sense, and two because I swear I just saw Chad over in the corner staring at me.

I felt Tawni shaking me by the shoulders. "Sonny, can you hear me?"

I came out of my trance. "What?"

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." She looked at me with concern.

"More like I saw a Chad." I said solemnly

She did a double take. "What?"

"Over there…" I pointed to the corner "I could have sworn I saw Chad."

She looked over at the corner, but no one was there. "Sonny, are you sure it wasn't just your imagination?"

Gosh I hate it when people ask that question. It makes you think that they think you're crazy.

A whole five stores later Tawni finally said we could leave. The creepy part was that I had seen Chad three times other than the first time. But of course I didn't tell Tawni that, wouldn't want her to think I had gone crazy would I?

"Do you want to go get a pedicure, or do you want me to just take you home?" she looked at me hopefully, I couldn't bear to disappoint her.

"Sure I'll get a pedicure with you."

The smile on her face was priceless. "Yay!"

All I could do was laugh as she pulled out of the mall parking lot.

After about ten minutes of an amazing foot massage I was so glad I decided to come with Tawni, this felt awesome and it was totally relaxing after the week I had.

I turned to Tawni who was sitting beside me. "Hey thanks for dragging me out of my house today, I needed to relax."

She smiled. "I knew you did, why else would I drag you anywhere?"

"So you could have someone with you to tell you that you're pretty, duh!" I said laughing.

She made a face like she was deep in thought about something. "Well that is true." Then she looked at me. "So am I pretty now?"

I put on my most serious face, then I rested my hand on her shoulder; she had worry written all over her face, just the way I had hoped she would. "Tawni…" I took a dramatic pause before I smiled mischievously "You look very pretty." Then I burst into laughter.

"That was sooo not cool Sonny! I thought you were gonna say I was ugly or something." She pouted while slapping my arm.

"Aw c'mon Tawni you know it was just a joke." I said still laughing.

"Hey you don't joke about a girl's face!" she told me seriously.

I held my hands up defensively. "Okay alright fine."

For the next couple hours we finished getting our nails done and we went and ate lunch at Logans.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She told me as I was grabbing my purse and stepping out of her car.

"Yeah, Later." I turned and faced her with a smile.

Reaching my front door I unlocked it and stepped inside shutting the door behind me. I put my keys on the hook that was attached to the wall, and I set my purse on the floor.

I headed into the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"Hey Sonny."

I froze. The glass slipped from my fingers and shattered on the tile below.

Please review! Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Sonny."

I froze. The glass slipped from my fingers and shattered on the tile below.

Sonny POV

Two hands came around me and placed themselves on the countertop in front of me trapping me in place. I spun around in my prison and looking up I faced **him**.

My eyes went wide. "This…this is impossible! You…you…you're supposed to be dead." I cried out speechless while staring up at his all too real face.

"Well hello to you too." He said with a sideways smile.

"Chad, how are you here? I killed you like three weeks ago." I said keeping my face clear of any emotions, but inside I was screaming bloody murder.

He shook his head. "No, you killed my stunt double, Chaz. I sent him to take care of things for me, but when I saw the news of my death on TV I figured he didn't get much done."

He then came closer to me, I quickly backed up till I was against the counter and my hands gripped the edge. Fear seized my heart and my mind.

"So I guess I'll have to finish things myself." He said before his hands flew to my throat.

The first thing that came into my thoughts when I felt his hands extracting the air from my lungs was a sheer panic. My hands gripped his as I tried to remove his hands, I looked at his face then; he looked so evil. It was like he was possessed.

As I saw black taking over my vision and the last bit of air leave my throat, I reached behind me and gripped the glass jar that was sitting there.

With as much force as I could muster I swung my arm around and smashed the jar into the side of his face.

His hands immediately left my throat and held his face as he cried out. I took my chance and shoved him away from me, and then I ran back to my office for my gun.

Hmm…maybe I should think about putting it somewhere that allows me to get to it faster.

Running down the narrow hallway, I almost reached my office door before I could feel him coming up behind me.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and the next thing I know I'm being lifted off the ground and thrown into the wall. I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my hip.

Why was he doing this? What did I ever do to him? I mean besides getting him thrown in jail and probably ruining his life because of it. Well I guess he may think of it as getting even. But is killing me really the right way to go?

I cried out as he grabbed my ankle and dragged me into my office, I couldn't help but think that I was one step closer to my gun.

When he let me go I looked up at his face, he had a long gash from the corner of his eye down to the corner of his mouth. _Ooooo…I bet that hurts. Well serves him right for trying to strangle me!_

He kicked me in the stomach before wrenching me up by my hair. Getting a holding a good hold of my head he began slamming my head against the edge of my desk over and over. I made a silent promise to myself that if I got out of this agonizing pain alive that I would make him pay.

Blackness was quickly taking over my vision as I was losing consciousness.

Suddenly I was dropped to the floor like I was a piece of garbage. From far off I could hear my front door open and close.

I dragged myself closer to the desk and reached as far as I could and pulled on the cord of the cradle that held my house phone. Not really a smart move. The phone fell out of its cradle and dropped onto none other than my head, of course.

As my mind started turning to mush I slowly dialed 911.

"911 dispatchers what is your emergency?" I heard a female voice ask through the speaker.

I barely got a help me out before I got pulled under the ocean known as unconsciousness.


End file.
